Help:Rules
This page lists all of the rules of this wiki. If you do not abide by these rules, there will be consequences. If a user needs help understanding a rule, please contact one of the moderators. General Rules *'Follow FANDOM'S ToU.' The Terms of Use must be followed on every wiki, including this one. It is a requirement to read these terms before signing up. Please follow them, because they are site-wide rules. *'Do not harass other users.' Do not attack other users based on who they are or what they like. Do not make fun of someone because they have a different gender, sexuality, or belief. Do not witch-hunt others, and do not post content that makes fun of another user. *'Keep advertising to a minimum.' It is okay if you make 1 blog post advertising something such as a wiki or a page. Do not excessively post about it everywhere. Before posting an advertisement on someone's wall or on a thread, please ask the person who made the thread or the person who the thread's wall is on before posting any ads. *'No badge farming.' Badge farming is when a user constantly does something in a span of a while for a badge (ex: editing a page or uploading photos constantly to get a badge for doing it). Achievements are only for fun, and they don't make you more important than other users. *'Follow copyright laws.' Do not upload things that aren't yours without permission. If the creator says no, you cannot use their work, do not use their work! If you want to upload an official image from a book series (like a cover or an official image of a character), credit the creator! For example, if you want to upload an image of Firestar from Warriors that is official art from the books (NOT FANART), you must credit who drew the image. ALWAYS GIVE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR OF THE ORIGINAL ART. *'Use clean language.' This wiki is PG, leaning into PG-13. You are allowed to use some words without censoring (these words are damn, hell, crap, shoot, dang, and crud). All other words must be avoided or censored, and cannot be directed towards other users. Discriminating words (like a word used against another gender or race) are not allowed at all, and will result in a ban for a month, or even longer, depending on how severe the word you used was. *'Do not post personal information about you or other users.' Do not post anything that reveals any information about others. Do not post anything related to yourself that could be used to find who you are. Safety is extremely important, especially on the internet, where not everyone has good intentions. *'No ban evasion.' Ban evasion is when someone makes a new account or uses someone elses to avoid a ban. Ban evasion makes a ban longer (if it isn't indefinite), and it's not a good idea to try to avoid a ban. If you feel like you have been banned unjustly, please talk to an admin. *'Don't spoil anything.' Don't spoil any new details about something (like a new book, episode of a series, etc.) immediately. Ask someone if they are aware of the new content, and okay with spoilers. If you would like to talk about new content with someone, please keep your conversation in a private message in chat. Content Rules *'Absolutely no inappropriate content.' Hollow Tree is not for fanfictions with bad content. Keep it off the website. We do not allow any content like this, and if the content is severely inapproproate, it will be an instant indefinite ban, no questions asked. If you are unsure if something is appropriate or not, please contact the moderators. *'Do not add new categories without permission.' If you want to add a new category for a fandom, check out the guide on requesting categories, found . Categories to hold your pages in (known as content categories) are allowed if you have 5 pages or more, but please check the link above for more information. *'Canon characters are allowed in stories.' Canon characters, or characters that are in the books, show, etc., are allowed in stories, but please credit the creators of the characters by crediting the writer of the books, crediting producer of the show, etc. *'No distracting coding or text.' Very large text is not allowed in stories, since it may cause lag. Distracting coding (such as harsh or extremely bright colors, unpleasing gradient colors, too many borders, or rainbow text) isn't allowed either. Distracting gifs (like flashing colors, rainbows, quickly moving images, etc.) are allowed with a warning. However, if something is too distracting (even with a warning), it will be removed and you will get a warning from a moderator. *'No fanon fandom content.' You cannot make fanfictions based off of a book, show, or comic that someone on the web made (for example, an animated series a YouTuber made). *'Try to keep away from mature themes.' You are allowed to include manipulation, murder, self-harm, gore, and mental illnesses in your stories with a mature warning, however please try to avoid mentioning these topics extremely often or taking them out of control. If you are making a character with a mental illness, please do your research! Chat Rules